buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
King Alexander Lipsion (Alex the Fox)
"Without peace theres chaos" Extra Facts About Alexander: 'Nick Name: Alex Current Living Status: M.I.A on Buthua Skills: Leadership, sword play, fencing, hand-to-hand combat, being romantic, horse riding. Veichles: N/A Acquainted: *'''''Ashley the Cat Family: * Juliet Lipsion ''(Wife-deceased) * ''Oasis Lipsion ''(Daughter) * ''Nubis William III (Son-in-law) Friends: N/A Love Intreset: *''' Juliet Lipsion '(deceased) *Ruby the Sayian Hedgehog ''(Will come later) Rivals: N/A Enemies: *''' Commander Sodka' *Dark Forces '''Allegince:' *Former Buthuaian Government Alignment: Good Personality: Romantic, kind, strict at times, brave, stubbern during a fight. Likes: Horse riding with Juliet during the evening time, wine, ballets or "parties", helping others when roaming nearby towns. Dislikes: Pollution, enslavement, death, people who ally with the Dark Forces, famine, seeing people get hurt or ill. Theme Song: Break my fall Favorite Music Video: Dancing with the devil Favorite Food Type: Italian Bio: ''During the Buthuaian Revolution: Born in Taviania, Alexander was brought up into a "carpenter classed" family. He never really had a childhood with his family, eventually Alexander left his family to explore the world of Buthua. At the age of 14, he stopped by a small farm town to get something to eat, then in a blink of an eye was put into truck that was heading to the only few Buthuaian Army training camps. During his breaks, he would just roam around feeling like a loner. Eventually a year past, but things did not go well for 15 year old Alex. He started to become a punching bag for some of the "hot shots" around camp. During a mortar exercise, two kids came up Alex, pushing him to the ground and started to beat him. "Get off him", Sodka says as he socks one kid in the face. *Both started to run* After Sodka made sure they were gone, he picked up Alex, "they're gone now, you ok?" "Ya thanks for the help", says Alex wiping blood from his lip. After that day, Sodka and Alex always treated one another like brothers, an eventually ended in the same Unit. fter five years of training, Alexander was made a Sergeant in Sodka's platoon. At the age of 19, Alex went with the platoon for the Battle of Bridges; the first major win for the Buthuaian Rebellion. He went through eight more battles with Sodka until the unthinkable happened. During the Battle of Elsa, Sodka was hit by friendly mortars', causing critical injuries. With skills on horse back, Alex picks up Sodka and rides to the nearest town with a medical center. After finding one next to a small Oasis, he sat there as doctors and medics started preforming surgery. "I cannot see this", he says as he walked out. When he walks out of the medical center he accidently bumps into a young nurse, but notices that its was princess Juliet Lipsion. "Oh I am sorry ", starts to pick up the fallen supplies. "Oh its ok, it was my fault", says Juliet. Juliet sits Alex down and they begin to talk. As always Alexander begins to flirt with Juliet. "Will I see you again?", she asked. "You bet, I shall see you at the victory parade", he said as he helded her hand. Eventually Sodka recovered and both him and Alex were sent back into the fields. Nearing the end of the Buthuaian Revolution, Alexander finds out that Sodka abandon his position and left for the Dark Army. During the last battle, Alex glances at Sodka seeing him charging at his men. In response, he rushes and starts to swings at Sodka eventually getting him in the stomach. "I'm sorry old friend, but it ends today", he says. "It will never end...", Sodka said while collapsing. After the Revolution & before the fall of Buthua: After six years, Buthuaian Revolution was over, crowds of civilians crowed the streets cheering for the Buthuaian Army as they entered the capital of Taviania. As Alexander begins to walk towards the royal mansion he sees Juliet and begins to run to her. *Grasping Juliet* "I told you I will come back for you". From then on Alexander and Juliet started dating. At the age 24, Alex finds the Oasis where him and Juliet first met, so he decides to bring Juliet to the spot and asks her to marry him. (She says yes of course) The wedding was the biggest that was held after the conflict, also during the ceremony Alexander was given "Long-Edge Buthuaian Cutlass" one of the Lipsion Family treasure's. At the age of 28, Alexander and Juliet had a child which they named Oasis. They loved her very much, and to be honest...he kind of spoiled her a bit. But tragedy struck, Alexander decides to bring his wife and kid along to the grand opening of the Elsa Terminal. A few minutes before the Lipsion family was about to cut the ribbon Alexander hears a loud "click". In a blink of an eye, Alex lost his beloved wife Juliet and his only child has the possibility to never walk again. At that instant, Alexander was scared for the safety of him and his daughter. Six years after the Terminal Accident, things begin going back to normal. After many surgeries and operations Oasis was able to walk again, so Alex decides that it was time for her to learn the ropes of leadership and takes her to an informal inspection of candidates for the Buthuaian National Air Guard. Once there Alex notices that Oasis started to talk to one candidate, so he decides to walk over and see what is going on. "Whats your name?" looking at Nubis. "My...My name is Nubis William III sir", Nubis says stumbling over words. "You do not have to be scared, your name sounds nice", says Oasis. Alex begins to smile, then he puts his hand on Oasis's shoulder, "come on Oasis we have plenty work ahead". As they began to walk to the other candidates, Alex glances over to Oasis and sees her waiving back at Nubis. After the inspection Alexander begins talking to the instructor and notices Oasis was gone. "Oasis...Oasis where did you go", he yells out while looking for her. Soon as he turn the corner, he sees Oasis and Nubis sitting down chatting with one another. *In Alex's thoughts* "Thats my girl, she has grown up so much, maybe its time for me to let her go." As time went by Alex allows Oasis to hang out with Nubis, and eventually he gives her a secret. "Here Oasis", hands her a map. "What is this dad?", she says with a confused look. Alexander walks to the window, "its a map to me and your mothers secret spot, I think its time for the spot to become your's and Nubis's." Oasis goes up to Alex and hugs him, "I miss her daddy". "I know, I do to", Alex says as he begins looking into the sky. After five years Alexander's bond with Nubis was strong, he actually felt like Nubis was part of the royal family. During one night, Alex heard noises out on the front porch of the royal mansion and decides to investigate. As he looks through a window and sees Oasis asking Nubis for something, at that moment he realizes that it was time. Before he can get the door, he was stopped by a guard, "My lord, the town of Luis is under attack be an air fleet. What are your orders?". "Alex glances back, "thats to close send in the National Air Guard." "Yes my lord", the guard begins to run threw the main foyer. With a worried look on his face, Alex opens the door, "Nubis I have some bad news, your home town is under attack and I need you to join the others and take them out". After Nubis runs to the hangers, he glances back at Oasis and see her crying. As he kneels, "Whats wrong Oasis?" Oasis looks at her father, "I'm just worried father, I don't want..." Alexander stands her up, "He'll be fine Oasis, you like him don't you." *Oasis begins to blush* Alexander pulls two gold rings out of his pocket, "let me see your hand Oasis", as she did he slips one ring onto her finger. "Whats this?", she asked. Alex looks up at her, "I'm giving you and Nubis my blessing", he says as he hugs her. "Oh daddy thank you, I cannot wait till he gets back." Alexander hands her the other ring, "don't forget to give this to Nubis". Two hours had passed, and Alex begins to worry. All the sudden he and Oasis begins to here marching in the streets. Without even thinking Oasis jumps from the seat and begins to run towards the sound. Alex who was still worried leans out the door and sees Oasis kneeling by Nubis's unconscious body. Alex begins to walk towards Nubis, "whats wrong with him dad?", says Oasis holding Nubis's hand. Alexander comes up besides Nubis and starts to examine him. "Take him to my manor", he says as he glances towards Oasis. As they brought Nubis to the manor, Alex stops Oasis and gives her two crystal rings. "Put these on his wrist before it to late", he says looking into her eyes. Oasis graves the rings then wraps her arms around Alex, "Will you come back?". While holding her tight, Alex says, "I must awake the council, but you must hurry to Nubis." The next day Taviania was under siege by an unknown air fleet. Alexander had no choice, he gathered four of his best pilots and a hand full of engineers, then went to the manor. As he entered, Alex sees Oasis and Nubis, "you two must come with me"; begins to pick up Nubis. As they entered a bunker that was built many years ago, underneath the manor, they saw a strange machine. "I'm ordering Project IX to be activated", he says looking at the engineers. Without hesitation, they begin to work on the machine, eventually the room was consumed in a bright light.*Room begins to shake* "Sir the portal is opened", one engineer said to Alex. "K, you guys go before we all get killed", says Alex. The four pilots enter the portal, while Nubis (struggling to stand) was waiting for Oasis. *Oasis runs to Alexander* "I do not want to leave you here daddy," she says while crying on his shoulder. Alex then looks at Nubis, "Its your turn now Oasis, I have to meet your mother under the sunset, I love you; you made me and your mother proud," Alex says as he pushes her towards Nubis. "Take this Oasis, it will remind you of home *gives her the small box..oh Nubis I give you my blessing," he says while backing up. *Nubis smiles at the Alexander* "you can always come with...," was interrupted by an electrical blast. "GOO!", says the Alex as he pushes them through the portal. *Portal Closes* "Shes safe my dear," says Alex while drawing his last breath and collapses on the floor. After the fall of Buthua: Minutes later a familiar figure appears in front of Alexander's half-dead body. "Well..well look what the cat dragged in, pick him up and bring him to a cell also get a team and study this machine", the figure says. Is Alexander still alive? And who is this figure? Power's & Weakness's: ''Strenght's: Loyalty-''' Alexander has the one strength that Sodka doesn't..its called loyalty. During his time on the throne Alexander showed care for the Buthuaians, thus creating a bond of loyalty among them and him. When the Dark Forces started to invade Buthua again, the Buthuaian people rose up against the force without any orders from the King himself. 'Fencing-' During a sword fight with another opponent, Alexander has an upper advantage with flexibility and maneuvering. Weakness's: 'The lost of Juliet-' Never mention or even joke about her death! This will send Alexander into a reckless rage not caring about his health. 'Age-' Due to Alexander's old age, he doesn't have the speed and flexibility that he had when he was younger. This might cause problems in future battles. Weapon's & Equipment's: ''Long-Edge Buthuaian Cutlass-'' This sword is given to the next heir to the throne of Buthua. It is centuries old but was forge on another world...where could it be from? ''Royal Chest Plate (small)-''''' Also given to the next heir of Buthua, but theres nothing really special about it though. Stat's: Trivia: *On a rough draft, Alexander was supposed to die during the Elsa Terminal Accident, but was later put off. *During the drawing of King Alexander, he was originally designed to hold a gold & silver-plated staff, but was eventually redesigned due to "hand" issues. *King Alexander does make an appearance during the Sonic The Dimension Rift series. *Alexander's coat was originally the colors red, white, and blue, but were changed to the colors of a British soldier during the American Revolution. *King Alexander was rewarded the Buthuaian Cross after the Buthuaian Revolution against the Dark Forces, but later denied even being involved with the war. *After everything Sodka did to Alexander, Alex still gave him the Buthuaian Cross and a memorial plot in the Royal Gardens. Alexander's Gallery: Category:Good Category:Male Category:Fox Category:Father Category:Buthuaian Category:Former leader Category:King Category:Army Category:Soldier Category:Widow Category:Horse Back Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015